


[Podfic Mélange] The Transformation

by fire_juggler



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Found Poetry, Remix, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Sometimes change brings beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic Mélange] The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628056) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 
  * Inspired by [Cooking For One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46701) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 
  * Inspired by [cut up angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126944) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 
  * Inspired by [Three Pounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448896) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 
  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150503) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600835) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 
  * Inspired by [Sentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503731) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 
  * Inspired by [Living Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776534) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 
  * Inspired by [Portrait of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403377) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 



> **Created for the Snowflake Challenge, Day 10: Try something new.**  
>  So, I've been pondering this kind of thing for a while, but never really got around to it. I started thinking about it [more than two years ago](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org/90139.html), when I was pondering transformation. This is what I said:
>
>>   
> _Of course_ there are ways to re-mix a podfic!  Why _shouldn't_ someone feel free to, I don't know, take bits and pieces of my podfics and splice them together into some form of verbal poetry?  Or re-pod a fic that I podficced and use my reading for one of the characters, a multi-reader podfic without collaboration, so to speak.  Or make a vid with my reading in the background?  Or make art based on the reading?  
> 
>   
>  This is a kind of, sort of attempt at the first. Many, many, many thanks to akamine_chan, hardboiledbaby, and uniquepov, who told me I could use their words in unorthodox ways. They are all so generous and amazing to let me play with their work like this, so I give them all big hugs for letting me experiment.
> 
> Y'all, the fics are _beautiful_ and you should all go read them: [Three Pounds by hardboiledbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/448896), [cut up angels by akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_snowflake_challenge/works/3126944), [Inked by akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150503), [Beacon by uniquepov](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628056), [Home by uniquepov](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600835), [Lewis: The World Transformed by uniquepov](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25538), [Living Hell by hardboiledbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/776534), [cooking for one by hardboiledbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46701), [Portrait of Love by uniquepov](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403377).
> 
> This is a kind of verbal poetry-story-thingy that was put together using pieces of the aforementioned fics. I had previously podficced all these fics, so I downloaded all the podfics, and pulled out the lines I wanted to use, then rearranged them to create a kind of new story poem thing (text below). None of the recording (except the intro and the notes) is new. Some of it had to be massaged a bit since there were some sound quality disconnects (with limited effectiveness), but these are all from the original podfics and (in the case of one of the podfics, the raw recording that I was shocked I still had after so long -- but I tweaked the raw recording so that it melded a bit better with the newer stuff I've been doing). 
> 
> The music snippets are from [Brace, Brace by I Am Not Lefthanded](http://music.iamnotlefthanded.com/track/brace-brace)
> 
> It was intended to be f/f, but I suppose it could also be m/f. 
> 
> All that said… this is… well… think of that experimental cake that you tried to bake when you were 7 years old (the one that had tuna fish and gummi bears in it) and try not to judge too hard :D The theory was a bit better than the practice. But it was fun to try!
> 
> Thank you also, to akamine_chan for making me a cover! ♥

Cover Art created by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc/Transformation.mp3)

## Length:

00:05:03 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc/the_transformation-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 5.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc/the_transformation-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4 MB 

  
---|---  
  
** The Transformation **

**Things that happened before the accident**

There's no color, of course  
there was no mistaking the biting, bitter tone in the final exchange  
a festering wound that refused to heal  
The hours passed  
but sleep was a long time in coming.  
Broken knuckles. Broken spirit. Broken heart.

**The accident**

You didn’t find her.  
Meditation, prayer, solitude, reflection  
laced with bittersweet and thorns  
As the weeks and months passed, it got easier to carry  
The doctor had been optimistic, based on the scans they’d already done  
Not all of the transitions are survivable.  
Truthfully, most of them aren't.  
At least, that was what all the training manuals said.

**Things that happened after the accident**

she was light incarnate.  
It's beautiful and hypnotic  
she seemed childlike and fragile  
she smiles when she sees the wings  
like roses and blades, anchors and stars  
a rainbow of jewel-toned feathers, spots of brilliant magenta, chartreuse, amethyst, turquoise.  
a dance of color  
She laughs

A shared past.  
A shared love.  
A shared future.  
A shared life.  
love, forever.  
A home that would stand the test of time


End file.
